General Aguila
General Agulia (Spanish for Eagle) is one of the 4 stone generals from the 2007 film, TMNT. Bio General Aguila was part of Yaotl's kingdom conquering brotherhood who was turned to stone when Yaotl opened a portal and was given eternal life. 3000 years later, Aguila's brother revived him and the other generals and they collected 13 monsters that were released from the portal when it opened. But when Yaotl (today known as Max Winters) intended to end his curse and free his brothers and sister from their stone prison, Aguila wanted to stay immortal. So they captured Leo and, when the portal opened once more, Yaotl discovered the betrayal and the generals revealed their intentions to bring an army of monsters through the portal and bring destruction to Earth to finish what they began all those years back. But the 13th monster was found and the curse was broken. The portal closed with Aguila and the other generals inside it. Appearance Every bit of Aguila is made of stone. Trivia * * * *Aguila will face Ryan in Ryan's TMNT adventure. * * * *Aguila is voiced by Keven Michal Richardson. * * *He and his siblings are the only ones not to be reformed. * *He and his siblings will be reformed in Ryan and the Quest for Yaotl. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quotes *Yaotl asks if there were any problems during Bigfoot's capture None, my lord. *2 creatures remain, my lord. *But if the curse is broken, we will no longer be immortal. *Generals, I think our brother has plans to betray us. The thirteenth monster must not be found. *Yaotl won't know the difference. By the time our brother discovers that this turtle is not the thirteenth monster, it will already be too late. *Your time for giving orders is over. *Time has done nothing but made you weak. We have our own plans. *No. Our time is just beginning. *Then you shall be put out of your missery. *The time has come to reopen the portal and reign destruction upon the Earth. *WE ARE NO BROTHERS TO YOU!! *Join us. Join us, Foot Clan. Swear your allegiance to us and no harm will befall you. *Forget about them. By the time they return, the portal will already be closed with you inside it. *We're going to enjoy this. *You fight well. You should join us. *laughing Foolish creatures. We are immortals made of stone. Without the final monster to break our curse, we will never be stopped! *Guess who's back. *Looks like it's just you and me. *Friendship is nothing compared to ambition. *You see, techno-organic, being a general means everything to me, my brothers and my sister. If you share the same feelings as I do, you too can be a general. *Do you accept my offer? *What?! *You need to act a little mature. *Yes. *We will spare your friends in exchange for your joining of the brotherhood. *the other Generals We shall find out who this OpThomas Prime is. *My name is Aguila, bolt-head! Remember it! *chuckles You honestly don't know us well enough, Starscream. *We can finally get the victory we wanted years back. Category:Generals Category:VILLAINS Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Betrayers Category:Masters of Evil Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:TMNT Characters Category:Characters Category:Stone Generals Category:Members of DCD Category:Enemies of Code Red Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains